Take me
by HinLover
Summary: Rin is just a normal person lookin' for a gig as a singer, and Sesshomaru happens to be a record company guy but also a lusty half vamp hunter looking for a lifemate...is she the one? 15th chap up! yay!
1. Default Chapter

Take me.

Hello everyone, I just thought I'd put up a new story for you, hope you like it!

Chp.1 Sing me a song.

Dark, hungry, and radiating with animal prowess, he sat, infuriated at having to wait even longer for this human than he already had! He hated this bar, it smelled and was full of bad singers and horny old men! So here he sat waiting, what else was he to do? He couldn't walk away from the only thing that would keep him in the sane world, the world away from the beast he was. Hmmm, lifemates were a troublesome thing. Even if he would be brought into the world of color and emotions again he really didn't think it was worth ten centuries of searching for. But he could be wrong. So, he waited silent and brooding. **_Oh come now big brother what could be that bad?_** In his mind he pictured his brother's smirking face; he could hear it in the way he talked to him now._ **Inuyasha, do you think you've be reading into my thoughts closely enough?**_ There was a silence and then he spoke, **_Hmmm, it seems to me I haven't been tapping in closely enough, Sesshomaru, I wouldn't think to lightly on the subject of your lifemate, you've found her and hopefully you'll be as happy as I am with mine._** Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling the pang of jealousy he felt at how happy his brother sounded when he talked about Kagome. _**You sure sound smug, what if she won't have me Inu? What if the sexual attraction just…isn't there?** _In Sessy's mind he could feel Inu shrug**. _Force her if you have to, to get her to transform. I will not sacrifice my brother to a woman, no matter how I might not like you, you are still my brother. _**Sessy grinned **and said, _nice way of putting it, hopefully she'll be a smart girl and let me do what I must._** He felt the shrug again then heard laughter. **_I'm sorry brother but Kagome is quit an insistent lover, bye! _** Sessy rolled his eyes but chuckled softly. This was going to be interesting.

**_Oh man, I go on in five and there's no sign of Jaken anywhere, now where is he? What did he say…oh yes some big shot was coming from a record company and to do my best! _**Rin pushed a lock of raven hair behind her ear and scuffled one of he high heeled shoes around. Rin heard a noise and looked up in time to see a short, balding, bulbous, frog eyed man almost run into her. "Rin where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you, you're on in five!" Rin, seeing Jaken's face strung tight with stress quickly confirmed that she knew that and was on her way to the side of the stage.

Jaken looked Rin up and down, strongly disapproving the very short pleated black skirt and tight pink top that said, 'this is only a hint of what you can't have.' Well that should get the attention of whichever record person was sent here tonight. Oh well so be it. He waved off her excuses and watched her run off towards the stage.

Rin's stomach turned to butterflies when she heard her named called out on the stage. As she stepped onto the brightly lit stage a hush went through the entire crowd of more than bawdy old gents. When she reached the mic the music to Johnny angle started to play by the first, "_Johnny angle, he's an angle to me-" _ She was walking down the stairs of the stage into the crowd. Then she started to sing more, "_Johnny angel- how I love him- he's got something that I can't resist- but he doesn't even know that I-I-I exist-" _As the music got to the next part she noticed the stunningly handsome silver haired, in the corner near her, staring hotly at her. "_Johnny angel- how I want him- how I tingle when he passes by-," _At that moment she caught the man's eye and he grinned, not a friendly grin, but one that held a certain degree of seduction. **_Yes my dear, I will have you, I will make you want me, and you WILL want me my pet._** She tried at first to ignore the man's silky baritone voice that suddenly invaded her thoughts and sent shivers of wanton desires, totally innocent to her, through her mind. _"Every time he says hello my heart begins to fly-----." _She quickly walked back to the stage and finished her song there; hoping if was safe from the strange lava that flicked through her blood

Back stage Jaken was all smiles and good comments. Rin was just about to reply to Jaken's insistent that the recorder would love her when a man's voice, that was oh too familiar, came from an open doorway, "Oh believe me, she knocked of my socks and much more…" He let the sentence linger in its unfinished glory and Rin turned and gasped when………………….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS UNLESS I CAN FINISH IT SOON……………I HOPE GOOD BYE TO YOU ALL!

p.s. I'm waiting for a certain person to review! Heheheheheeh


	2. Things I hate about you

Take me.

Hello everyone, I just thought I'd put up a new story for you, hope you like it! Here is the next chap!

Chp 2: Things I hate about you.

Rin turned around and gasped when she hit a wall of hard muscle. The man chuckled and pushed her away until she was at arms length. She gasped again when she noticed who it was. Burning golden eyes smoldered with an emotion she was not going to name. He was beautiful! High cheekbones, a slender yet aristocratic nose, strong square jaw, full sensuous lips that could…what was she thinking! This was crazy! She shouldn't care about his long silky silver hair, or his deep golden eyes fringed with uncommonly long dark lashes, or the rippling muscles she felt as she pressed intimately against his chest. NO! She definitely shouldn't be thinking about THAT! **_Ahhh but yes you should my dear, you should think about that, you want to, you need too, you can't help but do so._** The words ran through her mind setting her blood to boil. She looked up catching the man's eye and the look he gave her nearly made her melt in her socks. (Yeah girls you know what I'm talkin' 'bout!) She blushed crimson from the roots of her hair to the soles of her feet. She hoped he hadn't noticed but by the intimate smirk her gave her, she thought otherwise. So she made up a lame excuse for him to let her go. "I-uh- you're choking me…" His grin broadened and before letting her go squeezed her tighter against him.

So she thought to avoid him did she? Well he would just have to put that thought out of her head and put a few more interesting ones in. "Ah, um, Rin I would like you to meet Sesshomaru-tono, um sir this is Rin Tstsuji." Sessy took Rin's hand and kissed the palm, feeling her shiver. (I mean c'mon wouldn't you?) "Pleased to meet you…_Rin._" She gave him a disgruntled look and said tartly, "Its Ms. Tstsuji, please, it's not proper to be formal when we've only just meet." He frowned at the bright smile she flashed him and swore to himself that she would soon beg to loose that propriety. **_Tsk, tsk my pet, I'm hurt!_** She gave him a startled look when he sent her his famous scolded child look.** _What-what are you? How can you talk to me in my own head? Oh shit I've gone mental!_** He words made him chuckle to her. **_You've not gone mental my pet, and to answer your question as to what I am, that you will find out soon enough. _**After that he took Jaken away to discuss his _personal_ interest in Rin's career. Seeing how Jaken said she could go home she ran out to her red prowler (Which she got from her dad) and drove to her apartment complex, intending to tell Kagome all about this!

When she got there Inuyasha was in the kitchen and told her Kagome was in her room taking a bath. As Rin went to Kagome's room she couldn't shrug the feeling that somehow Inu and that Sesshomaru guy had something in common with Kagome's oh so resent boyfriend.

Rin knocked on the bathroom door and said it was her and they really needed to talk. "COME IN!" Kagome shouted. Rin walked in and found Kagome sitting on the edge of the tub wrapped up in a red robe. "Hey, so what 'cha wanna talk about?" Rin sat down on the closed toilet lid and told all about tonight and the weird guy she met. Kagome seemed to think a minute after Rin was finished speaking and then said, "Ah so you've met Inuyasha's older half brother have you? Yes, don't look so shocked, they work at the same company with Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Koga…and Kohaku." At the mention of her friends and Sango's little brother, now 18, she blushed becomingly and then heard the man's voice again, **_Don't even think about another man my pet, I get very jealous._** Rin stiffened and thought back, somewhat timidly. **_I can if I want to and I will! You don't own me! Also stop calling me your pet! I could care less if you get jealous I barely even know you! Another thing quit coming into my head! I know you're the one putting those perverted thoughts into my head! _**The next thought he brought to her stopped her dead…

OKAY TO LET YOU ALL KNOW I KNOW ABOUT FEEHAN SHE ONE OF MY FAV AUTHORS THAT'S WHERE IGOT THE IDEA, BUT TRUST ME I AM STEALING NO CHARACTERS AND NO PLOTS ALL I MAKE UP ON MY OWN! SO THERE! JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT BECAUSE SOMONE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT IT AND I HOLD NO GRUDGE I ADMIT TO KNOWING ABOUT HER SO THER!

Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	3. Elevator music

Take me.

Hello everyone, I just thought I'd put up a new story for you, hope you like it!

Chp.3: Elevator music!

Rin nearly fainted at the erotic site that flashed before her eyes. There she was, completely naked, with none other than the silver haired godly vision torturing her senses with the most erotic play she could ever hope to even witness. Then the vision was gone leaving only the tingle in her blood and the ever britghtning flush on her cheeks. **_What the—how could you do that? It almost felt as if you actually…. _**She stopped, afraid that if she went on she surely would faint! Then she heard Kagome. "Rin, Rin are you all right? Maybe you should lay down its getting late." Rin only nodded and quickly departed to her room.

God could things get any worse? Rin quickly dressed, hiding her most generous parts and pilled low into the covers. Damn! That's right; Jaken had called her cell on the way home saying that Sesshomaru was coming to pick her up in the morning. So, was there no way to avoid this man? Also, how did he keep talking to her like that? She wished he wouldn't, it felt to…intimate, though also she didn't want him to stop. She wished she wasn't so confused about this, she barely even knew the guy, and how could she have theses strange stirrings? Lust, that was it, nothing but lust pure and simple. But why was she lusting after this, this, guy? She never lusted for anything or anyone in her whole life! He must have been doing this, sending these feelings. Well if she had to she would ignore him…..well, she'd try anyway.

8:00 a.m the next morning.

"Hurry up, pet, we haven't got all day! Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru was in a foul mood, he'd barely slept at all the night before because of the little vixen he now waited for. "Hmm, you look like you slept well." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, he was sooooo not in the mood for sarcasms right now, and he'd rather be having a nice romp in the sack than trying to seduce a mortal. Just then she came out of one of the bedrooms in a pair of tight flare jeans and a black top that said, "Can't touch this." **_Hmmm,_ _stupid shirt my pet. You honestly think that can keep me away?_** Her glare amused him immensely and he chuckled. He caught Kagome's confused look just as it turned to a knowing smile. Annoyed now he ushered Rin out of the apartment and out to where a sleek black corvette was parked.

Rin noticed the resemblance to the car's owner immediately. So he was wealthy, that she already knew. She wouldn't doubt he had about a dozen prowlers to boot! **_You'd be surprised my pet at all the exotic things I keep._** Rin looked at him from the corner of her eye as he slid into the driver's seat. "Can't you talk to me like a normal person? I don't even know how the hell you do that!" Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head. "But I like to use my races way of communication, it makes it easier to talk to someone. I also like it because I can send you those lovely pictures." The seduction in his voice was all too real, and Rin didn't like it! "Ah, don't worry my pet; I'll try not to let you fall into my sensual clutches!" With that said he started laughing and another image of erotic torture hit her mind. This time she was touching….HIM! Rin let out a squeal and covered her flaming cheeks with her hands. "That my dear, is what I've thought of all night." His voice was low and edged like a blade. The fine hair prickled on her nape and she covered it with a remark as strong as she could get her voice to sound. "Okay, I think you've just gone over the line there buddy! I don't even know you! I don't care who you are or what you are but I don't like it and I think it would be best if we broke this deal off right now!" Something flickered in his deep golden eyes and his stern voice bellied the soft expression. "Don't fool yourself, you need this job, and I need you. I will have you, even if you think otherwise."

When they got to the studios they were greeted by Kohaku who was half welcomed and the other half, well it was very hostile. "Kohaku! I'm so glad to see you! How's Sango?" Rin ran to the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a big kiss on his blush stained cheek. "Hey, Rin, Sango's fine oh she's uh pregnant too. " Rin squealed and jumped back from him. "Really, oh that's soooooo great! I can't wait to see her! Where is everyone any way?" Kohaku shrugged and said in a sortta distant voice, "Upstairs, well I'll see you later okay I gotta run."

Once in the elevator Rin turned on Sesshomaru. "Okay I know you had something to do with him running off like that!" He just shrugged his shoulders and said innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" She glared at him and he smiled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You did some mind thingy and forced him to leave!" Sessy frowned and she took a step back. "What do you care if I did? I told you before pet, I am a VERY jealous man." She didn't even she him move but somehow he had her pressed against the wall of the elevator crushed against his chest. The breath went out of her when she saw the hot look that burned, seemingly to the depths of his soul, with a hungry power. Then he was kissing her. A hot, hungry, melting kiss that sent her hurtling to the edge of sensation. He nipped at her bottom lip and rained kisses down her jaw and throat, traveling back up to kiss her ear and trace its outer lobe. She barely noticed it when he nibbled at the base of her throat and then it happened a………….

HAHAHAHAHAH!

I better stop being so mean with the cliffies, you guys might stop reading! Hehehe, I don't think you could. TOODLES!


	4. Don't yah make my brown eyes blue

Take me.

Hello sorry to take do long but I gotta get my compy back from the shop so I'm doin' the best I can, c yah later!

Chp. 4: Don't cha make my brown eyes blue.

A white hot pain shot through Rin's neck, and then there was nothing.

She could hear the voices, but they were distant, but three could be heard clearly enough. "Dammit Sesshomaru! In an elevator! Anyone could've just walked in while you switched that blood! I thought we established you'd be careful about this!" Inuyasha was shouting, which was common, but his brother's voice remained calm and aloof. "I had to baby brother, this boy was getting in they way." Boy? Rin thought for a moment and then her mind found Kohaku's name. Next Kohaku's voice came into balance. "Rin and me are just friends, there's nothing wrong with that! I love Rin like she was my own sister! We could never be anything more than friends." Sesshomaru's voice came up shortly afterwards and behind its gruffness was a gentle note, a calming note. "Shush! I know you're telling the truth boy, but as I told Run I am a very jealous man, now both of you go I don't want us to bicker like children anymore, this discussion is over." A chill raced down Rin's spine as Sesshomaru's long index finger traced a circle on her cheek.

**_Feeling better my pet?_** Sesshomaru deliberately used his race's most intimate form of communication. She didn't answer instantly and then, **_Eh, I could use a little more sleep, but otherwise I feel fine. What happened?_** Sesshomaru gently picked Rin up and placed her on his lap, still her eyes remained shut. **_That I will tell you another time, now is this better?_** Sesshomaru wrapped her in his arms as best he could and felt her snuggle closer. **_Mmmm. _**Sesshomaru chuckled and a moment later she replied, **_Yah know, I'd kick your ass if I wasn't so tired. _**His chuckle turned to full blown laughter and as he sobered himself he felt warm and content, but something was missing. **_Ah my pet, you amuse me so! But, it's a little scary… _**His hold tightened on her again, in his way to gain comfort, and he continued feeling almost cold now. **_I don't know how I should deal with all these emotions I'm starting to feel. After ten centuries without emotions and colored site, the world can be a terrifying place at times. Sometimes I hate these weak feelings. SEE, hate! That is a feeling!_**

Rin couldn't help herself, he just sounded so cute, like a little kid almost, and she chuckled. **_Is there something amusing about my confession pet?_** Rin gasped and quickly reassured him there wasn't and he could continue. **_Ahhh, pet, I will provide well for you, you will want for nothing. You see, when you live as long as I have you tend to keep the money you earn and it adds up I assure you. _**Rin made a noise to tell him she was still awake but that was the only response she would give for a while. **_You do know, pet, that I intend for us to stay together for a long time yet. But tell me first; are there any family members that you would be loath to leave? _** Rin shook her head.**_ No, no family, my mom, dad, and two sisters died in a fire a few years back and there are no relatives I know of. Kagome's the closest person I have to family anymore._** His hold eased a bit on her and his serenely gentle tone shocked her. **_I am truly sorry my pet, I don't even know who my father and mother are, only that Inuyasha is my half brother, but that is another story all together. _**Rin again snuggled into the warmth of his embrace and he chuckled, at that moment she felt oddly, content. **_Hmmm, cozy? _**As if in answer Rin heard herself sigh. **_All right, you rest now. I'll continue my tale later. _**Rin couldn't deny the hidden force to the command and instantly, but with a struggle, she slept.

Rin awoke a while later to a dark room and a warm body pressed behind hers with a strong arm, like hot iron, around her waist. When she tried to move the arm tightened its hold and Sesshomaru's voice came in a warm husky whisper right by her ear. "Tsk, tsk my pet. Were you going to leave me alone on this big cold couch?" His warm breath fanned over her ear and down the column of her neck, lifting the fine hairs that rested there. "Hmm, I was thinking about it." In a second she was turned until she was lying on her side, facing him. His golden eyes searched hers and then trailed every feature of her face. He shrugged, seemingly not caring, and said, "Your loss, my pet." He gave her a wicked grin, and before sliding over her and off the couch, proved to he what they're close proximity did and kissed the bridge of her nose. She blushed crimson and he chuckled. "Close you eyes for a second and I'll turn on the lights." Rin did as told and a minute or so later Sesshomaru said she could open her eyes. She blinked twice to clear the fog and then gaped at the room in which they had been resting. It was in complete Egyptian style, with giant pillows, potted palms, pink marble floors and columns and counter tops, even the couch she sat on looked like it was from a pharos's harem. "I take it you like it?" Sesshomaru's soft spoken words came from her left and she looked over to see him lounging on an extra large red, gold trimmed, pillow. "It's beautiful. I love the colors." She really just noticed the colors varied from the palest yellows and pinks to the bronze gold of his eye color to the most sensuous of reds. Te couch she sat on now happened to be the exact color of Sesshomaru's eyes at the moment. Rin squirmed on that couch a moment, for at that those very eyes were trained on her.

Sesshomaru knew he was making her uneasy, but he was hungry and weak. He had to feed, not only to quench his hunger, but yah know. He quickly to his feet with the animal grace of his ancestors and quickly pointed out the kitchen and her bedroom and left. Denying himself for a while longer would hopefully not be a problem. Hopefully.

What! He was just going to leave her like that? She didn't even know where she was! Rin was still fuming as she walked to the kitchen, which was decorated in a Russian theme, got a small snack and walked to 'her' bedroom which was style all Grecian like. She quickly divested of her clothing and walked into an old JAPANESE style bathroom. As she sat on the edge of the extra large wooden tub (That is sorta like a wooden pool almost, very big.) She hummed the tune to tute sweets (from Chitty-chitty bang-bang!). Just then she happened to look down and resting beside an incense jar was a note. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. It read…

_Dear Rin, _

_Ah, you do not know how much joy you bring to us for providing yourself as Sesshomaru's lifemate…_

Lifemate? What was that? Curious still, Rin read on

_I hope your transformation will not be too unpleasant, and hopefully it will not kill you. Hahahaha that would be a shame for poor fluffy would it not? Well goodnight to you and **pleasant dreams.**_

_From,_

_Your faithful servant,_

"Naraku?"

Well hello all, I hope you liked this, I guess it wasn't a cliffy, or a bad one anyway…. Well I'll see yah later! R&R!


	5. Ah, famed is the fortune teller!

Take me.

Hey I'm baaaaaaaaack!

Chp. 5: Ah, famed is the fortune teller!

"Inuyasha?" "Mmmm? "Do you think Sesshomaru will give Rin some time before he transforms her fully? I mean, she has to be ready for the sickening site of foods, the pains, the not being able to be in direct sunlight!" Inuyasha rolled Kagome onto her back. "You worry too much." Kagome gave him a thoughtful look as he propped his arms on either side of her "Inuyasha! How can you be thinking of THAT when I'm worried about Rin?" Inuyasha just nibbled at the pulse point of her neck and gave a careless shrug. "This is all I CAN think about with you in my bed!" Kagome playfully pushed at his chest and attempted seriousness. "Hmm, your brother isn't a very sensitive person yah know. He likes control." "So do I my love, so do I."……………………………hehehe

"So Sango, how have you been holding up? By the look of things you've got to be pretty far along with this baby." Rin watched as Sango stroked her protruding stomach, stopping as Miroku did the same. "Oh she's about seven months along now, the doctor and I think she should stay off her feet but she insists on staying up." Rin grinned as Sango quickly snatched Miroku's wandering hand from her backside and ordered him to go make tea. "I hope you never have to deal with one like that. I love him anyway." Rin smiled kindly and the soft words reminded her of Sesshomaru for some reason. She was worried; she hadn't seen him in two weeks at the most! Besides that everything else was good, she had just met her new boss a few days back who pressured her into writing a few songs to test out her ability. He seemed a little too enthusiastic about one she had made that was about the primitive call of nature (Wink, wink, and that doesn't mean the potty!). He was a strange man but VERY attractive. One could just melt in front of him! All in all, she was bored. She saw Kagome often, Sango and Miroku once or twice, Kohaku frequently, Inuyasha constantly, and Sesshomaru zip, nadda, and zilch! She also still had yet to meet this mysterious Naraku, but would occasionally get a brief note that left her unsettled.

After Sango and Miroku left, Rin returned to her bedroom to find a blood red rose resting on her pillow case. She quickly went over and picked it up. The dark red petals were dabbed with fat rain drops and for the first time that day she noticed the downpour outside. She quickly returned her gaze to the pillow where a cream colored envelope rested, its red wax seal's design hard to make out. She lifted the note and broke the seal. She lifted out a piece of paper and unfolded it catching the words,

_Dear pet,_

_It is my deepest sorrow I could not be with you this past week or so but family matters have brought me to my knees and I have been very busy. I hope you are having a comfortable stay, your quarters are one of my favorites, and I hope you have not missed me terribly much. I would have contacted you in other ways but seeing as I'm so far away I doubt it would be possible. Well I'm afraid I must leave my partner has just arrived and we are to catch a plane home on Friday. See you soon pet._

_Your obedient doggy,_

_Sesshomaru. _

Rin reread the letter and then tucked it back into its envelope. So, he hadn't just left, that brought a little comfort. Well knowing that she decided she would take a short rest seeing how she was tired from too little sleep the night before. She silently stripped down to her skivvies, and slid beneath the thin coverlet and Grecian quilt. She fell asleep dreaming, almost, peacefully.

_Why was it so dark? Why couldn't she see anything? Was she even alive? She was sure she was. At that moment a loud scream that sounded like a man's, rent the air and Rin whirled around, suddenly able to see. All around her the rain pored in torrents. A few yards ahead of her crouched on his knees, with a tall man dressed in all black, was Sesshomaru, a large ragged hole in the middle of his back, right where his heart should be. The blood stained his odd silver hair and the man's fingers where Sesshomaru's heart beat steadily on. Suddenly the man looked up at her, his long black hair shadowing part of his face. He would have been quite handsome if not for the evil, murderous grin he gave her that made her blood run cold. He still watched her as hi nails lengthened and he put them into Sesshomaru's heart, ripping it to shreds. Sesshomaru convuldged violently and fell to the ground. Rin heard herself let out a terrible half sod half scream. Then someone was touching her, holding her, rocking back and forth. But who? Who…………………_

Yes who could it be? Hmmm, quite a mystery! Hahahaha and my next chap is an author's note hahahhaha, so you better read it! I could reveal secrets! Hahahahahahahaha! Toodles! . I love you alllllll!


	6. Author's note! Sorry!

Take me.

Author's note!

Hello you might want to read this so hang in there; it might be worth your while.

Okay I'm gonna try and answer questions you have brought to me and to respond to all my reader's kind words and….not so kind words.

First to angellaggaine: I want to say thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the future chapters. I look forward to getting more reviews, good ones anyway. Thank you very much. Bows

Second to: SweetyPieRin: I'm very pleased to know that you love this fic, I can't tell you how much it means to hear that from reviewers, I'd also like to tell I don't mean to be a cruel author, but I do like to tease, it keeps you reading dose it not? Hehehe, thank you again, I hope to hear good words!

3(I'm tired of writing the words!): InuObbsessed: Than you for reading this story, first of all, also to answer you're questions I'm not totally sure how Sesshomaru does the mind thing, he just can and it's cool. To the other question Naraku isn't a servant it's just a metaphor basically. He is….well you'll find out sooner or later. (Smiles big) Thank you.

Fourth: jersygrl246: I'm sorry for the cliffies. Scratches head. I don't mean nothin' by it. I love your appreciation and I hope you keep liking it. Thank you! (SORRY YOUR'S WAS SHORT!)

Fifth: heka: I know, I know, he isn't the same but you never said you didn't like it. I think the change in Sessy is very nice. Thank you.

Sixth: Mitsue: I would like to tell you sorry for the cliffies too. If they get too unbearable here's a box of tissues. Hands them to you.

Seventh: Dr. Animenlover: Hehehe, no I don't hate my readers, I love you guys! I love to torture! It makes it worth while. I'm glad to know I rock. Thank you very much!

Eighth: Retta: I'm answering your question. He like commanded Kohaku to leave and umm yeah he has this like power thing that makes people obey him and stuff its cool. Thank you. Blows a kiss

Ninth: cebass25: I will keep writing and thanks for the review!

Tenth: SesshoMaru-sama's Rin: Well I changed it to M but… I kinda forgot what the hell a lemon is….a sour fruit maybe? Hahaha thanks.

11th: Mordrie: I'll try not to put cliffies but I already stated the reason for which I do that. Sorry. Thank you.  

12th: Jewel Of Souls: Thank you your one of my fav writers hear and I love to hear you approve. Thank you! Bow, bow, bow.

13th: Ren: I like to know it's interesting. I will update as soon as time allows me. Thank you.

14th: Demon Rin, West FullMoon, lovelymiko, seslover101, and my very 1st reviewer EVEE: I LOVE TO KNOW YOU ALL LIKE IT! I give thanks to you all. I'd also like to clear up that I do know of Feehan and her Carpathian novels they are the coolest! She's fabtab. Further more, I would love to humbly request for everyone to keep reading this story. For I am a lowly writer and all of you guys, every single one of you, are what keep me going that you.

And last but least to : I could care less what you think. I know I write well and I don't need these people or YOU to tell me that! So you can suck an egg. I have done nothing but try and please my readers and you sit there and give me a bad review! You butt hole! BLAAAAHHHHH! Sticks tongue out!

Well to the rest of you AI would love to hear if you have any ides for future chappies and I look forward to using them if you want you could put them in a review or e-mail me at Love you all. Toodles!


	7. Hard core hard ass

Hello everyone I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been held up. Well I won't keep you waitin'!

Take Me.

Chp. 7: Hard core hard ass.

"Hold on miss!" A young man's gruff voice ran over the side of Rin's face, down the column of her neck and she had to stop herself from throwing herself and the young man off the bead. Rin took a deep breath and the heady scent of citrus cologne rose to meet her nose. "That's a mite. Now wots wrong 'ere?" Rin turned her head towards the cockney accent and was greeted by warm caramel eyes. His smile was wide and a gleam of straight teeth; except for a tiny chip in one of his front teeth, which only added character. His hair was curly and black, setting off his bronze skin and making his harsh features handsome and boyish. When she didn't answer he phrased his question differently and she mumbled, "I umm—had a nightmare." She felt like a lost child talking to this man, but all he did was smile and slid off the bed. "Not tea (tah) worry mite, I'll get you somethin' tea ease yer worries." With that he slipped out of the bedroom and into the living room. After putting on a blue robe Rin ambled into the living room to check on the man. Just in case.

**_So, this is yer ward is it? _**Baxter asked his master in a somewhat strained connection. **_Yes, and you'd better behave yourself Baxter. I will not tolerate a dalliance, especially not with her. _**Sesshomaru's voice was distant and Baxter quickly assured him he didn't have to worry and he knew that. Finally they ended their conversation and Baxter watched as Rin stepped into the room. Baxter moved around the kitchen in silence for a moment and then said, "So, eh, wot 'ah ye so worked up ye nearly knocked a few of me teeth out back there?" Rin blushed and related her dream to the man. "Ah, I see. Well ye don't 'ah tea worry. 'Ole Baxter's' 'ere to take care of ye. Now drink this." Baxter handed Rin a steaming cup of…..(Put whatever.) And sat down on a pillow across from the couch. Baxter slowly surveyed Rin as she sipped her (---) and found nothing that said "Sesshomaru's type" on her. To tell the truth she had less all around, but she was well endowed to be sure. She was pretty yes, with a pert little nose, defiant chin, laughing eyes, long raven hair. Nope, not Sesshomaru material at all. "Umm, so did Sesshomaru send you?" Her tentative question broke into his silent musings and he said, "He had some business to finish in Russia but he should be back soon." Something flickered in her eyes and then it was gone. "Hmm, I see. Well, he can stay as long as he wants. I'm sure it's much more important than whatever the hell I'm supposed to be doing!" Uh oh. So she got offended easily did she? Hmm, he'd have to keep that in mind.

**_So, he thinks he can just go off wherever and leave me? Ugh, what am I going to do?_** A low chuckle raced across Rin's mind and Sesshomaru's voice said faintly. **_Jealous my pet? No need to be I will be back in your arms before the week is out. Good bye pet. _**Before Rin could protest he was gone and she felt strangely lost all over again. Damn him! Well, if he thought she'd welcome him back that easily after he left without so much as a verbal goodbye, only a note, he was sorely mistaken. She may have been mild tempered as a child, but now she was offended easily and she would think of a way to do just that. Hmm, maybe hit him in his weak spot…ah ha! She may not know much but she knew Sesshomaru wanted her and she would give him hell for it by using the only thing she had……………………….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah not a very good cliffy but I WILL get better! I hope this tides you over for a while I get back to you with a few more chapters next time! Also I need Ideas, so if you have any, like a good cliffy I'll be happy to try and put it in, just review it. Love yah'll bye, bye!


	8. Baby tonight is the night End theme to

Hey I'm back! How'd yah'll like the last one? I found it…interestable enough. Well here's the next chappie! Hope you like this one, I'm going to tell you now I'm gonna come up with some pretty odd chappies, so hang tight! It's stuff you'll never guess!

Take me.

Chp. 8: Baby tonight is the night…(Bastard ending theme.)

"Uhhh---hhhhh----hhhh…" Rin rolled over in her bed and quickly pulled the covers over her eyes when the glare of the morning sun strayed inward. "Rise and shine mite! It's a beautiful day and Sesshomaru is lookin' fer ye." Baxter yanked the covers off a scarcely clad Rin who jumped and sat straight up in bed. Baxter chuckled and wagged his finger at Rin. "Tsk, tsk mite. Ye should know me a wee bit better than that ye should! No need for modesty between us!" Rin smiled up at the man who in such a short time had become such a close friend, there were no secrets…. that…. ehem…. will be left unmentioned at the moment…were between them. At least not on her part anyway. She still felt Baxter didn't completely trust her. "Ugh, Baxter, tell the bloody man to go the bloody hell away!" Baxter looked her up and down and then proceeded towards her wardrobe. "Hmmm, I think casual would be good today, what about you? Sesshomaru has something planned I think." A pair of blue jeans, a yellow shirt and some flip-flops were thrown her way as she again told Baxter to tell his master off. He turned to scowl at her and she shrank down into her pillow. "Humph, now get dressed!" With those last terse words Baxter did a perfectly executed about-face and walked out of the room. Like a mother hen he was! Damn, I've avoided him for two solid weeks and now look what happens! I'm thrown into a date! Rin gave a heavy sigh and slipped off her bed. Well, wonder what today's torment could be?

"WHAT! YOU'RE TAKING ME WHERE?" Rin's shout of outrage echoed off the walls of the apartment and pounded in Sesshomaru's ears. He rolled his eyes and said slowly this time, "To Scotland (Ireland, whichever it was.) to visit a haunted castle up somewhere that way. Should be must interesting!" Rin dropped down onto her little sofa and stared, dazed, at the Oriental rug. Her, going to see a haunted place? Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no. This was so not gonna work! Ghost?

**_What's wrong pet, scared? Come now, you can't honestly think I'd let anything phantomlike happen to you! I would shame my race and myself! _** Rin looked to Sesshomaru and he clasped a hand to his chest in mock horror. Wow, he could be melodramatic. Rin didn't answer only nodded and gave a brittle smile. "So, are you going to come with me? If so I've already cleared it up with Koga and we can leave tomorrow." When Rin opened her mouth to protest he slowly raised a hand and said, "It's either come with me, or worry yourself to death over what I'm doing there besides ghost hunting, like I know you do." Rin's cheeks flooded with color and she started to protest loudly. Sesshomaru gave her a lazy smile and waved a long fingered hand at Baxter. "Take our young mistress to her chambers to get packed," He stopped and seemed to think a moment. "Oh, and bring an extra pair of lacey undies. Cause I plan to scare the piss outta her!" Sesshomaru's booming laughter and Rin's ranting totally drowned out the male's voice in the background.

"Fasten your seat belts please, we are now ready for take off." Rin fastened her seatbelt and leaned into the first class section seat, turning her head to gaze out the window. "Don't worry pet," Sesshomaru's breath ruffled the hair by her cheek and she felt him place a kiss on her left shoulder. "We'll be there in no time, the ghosties will wait up." Rin scoffed and shrugged away a second kiss. "Yay, I can hardly contain myself. Stop kissing me! You have no right; I do not welcome your advances, conversations, touches, anything! The cold shoulder? Well damn her! Damn her to bloody damn hell! Damn everyone and everything. He didn't care! He was frustrated mentally, physically, and damn it…. SEXUALLY! Well before this trip was over with, he would show Rin just how many times he could make her say……. take me

"Hahahahahahahahaahahaha! The plan is going perfectly. Who knew Sesshomaru could be so dense?" The cynical tone in her master's voice could make everyone around him wince. But she had learned to live with it. "Yes master." The man turned towards her and she had to fight back the urge to cry out. He was handsome yes, but there could be no mistaking the hidden monster that lurked just beneath the façade. "Ahaha, soon my pretty. We will have him. His screams will sweeten my dreams, and his head will be mounted on a spear after I have ripped it off with my own two hands. Now come here." Her insides churned as she listened to her master plot his revenge, and her blood ran cold as dirt, when he stretched his arm forward and crooked a commanding finger. Slowly she got to her feet feeling his icy black gaze slid over her slightly clad form. Violated, used, that was how she felt. She slowly traveled towards him and when she was close enough he wrapped a slender hand around her upper arm, yanking her to him. "Now is the time of your lord's awakening. Come now love, and show me how much you enjoy your life…" She bent her head backwards not even trying to fend off his sickening kisses. "Yes…m—master." "Ahhh, broken is the wind."

Hello everyone. Yeah sorry it was so short, really I am trying to make them longer honest but this seemed like a great cliffy! Hehehehehehehehehehe, sorry it's so short. Hope you liked that cliffy! Fab huh? Hehhe, sorry, I'm so mean! Toodles!


	9. Casper the friendly ghost

Hey I'm back! How'd yah'll like the last one? I found it…interestable enough. Well here's the next chappie! Hope you like this one, I'm going to tell you now I'm gonna come up with some pretty odd chappies, so hang tight! It's stuff you'll never guess!

Take me.

Chp. 9: Casper the friendly Ghost!

"Ugh! This place smells….old. It also looks as if it hasn't been dusted in years!" Rin turned around in a slow circle taking in the front entrance of their "haunted mansion" and took in the spiraling wooden staircase, it's old tattered paintings and silent red walls. "But it's utterly gorgeous! Hmm, I wonder who used to live here?" Sesshomaru came to stand beside her and sniffed distastefully. "I don't know, the man who brought us here seemed reluctant to tell. All I got out of him was that the last woman who lived in this house was confronted by a spirit on those steps over there." He gestured towards the grand staircase and continued. "A ugly little thing how she tells it. She first smelt this putrid rotting smell and when she turned around and saw this thing about ye high, " He gestured to around the area of hiss knee (About the height of a goat.) And shook his head. "Said it looked like a mutated pig/human, all bloody and messed up." Rin gave him a look of undisguised horror and he patted her head. "Not to worry pet, I'll keep the little old ghoulie away from yah." He laughed and wandered over to the staircase. "He also told me that the people before the lady found a room where a giant pit, about fifty feet high, was filled with nothing but human bones." His golden eyes flashed to her's and that's where they stayed when he finished with a soft, "And when they cleaned out the pit, they found a five foot stake poking straight out of the middle of it." Rin shuddered and looked away from Sesshomaru's probing gaze. "Quite fascinating I think. How the old lairds could get away with it…Rin, what's wrong? You look as though you've just seen a ghost!" At that he started to laugh as he traipsed over to where Rin stood. "C'mere Rin."

She didn't know why but the softly spoken words were her undoing. He took one step toward his outstretched arms and then she was there. He held her loosely and looked down into her eyes. What Rin saw there was something she would have never before believed she would see in this man's eyes. "Rin…" Instantly her eyes shifted to the source of the spoken word. His full lips eased into a lazy smile, a knowing smile. In the next instant Sesshomaru's tongue swirled around the pulse point on her throat and then…………………..nothing. Nothing but sweet blessed…nothing.

Sorry really REALLY SORT sooooooooo sorry. Toodles!


	10. I'm back readers!

Well hello all my faithful readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I really haven't had the time to sit down and start up my writing. I hope you can all forgive me! Also chapter 12 will be an author's note so beware! Naw I'm kidin', well hope you enjoy this chappie of Take me. Sorry I'm so late! Please forgive me! I WILL write more! Promise!

Chp. 10: Dark Lady

"Rin? Are you allright?" Rin's eyelids fluttered and Sesshomaru felt a rush of relief hit him full force. No matter how long he had these new feelings Sesshomaru didn't think he would ever get used to them. A small frustrated moan caught his attention and he bent low over the bed to get a better look of the rousing woman underneath the dusty covers. "Sesshomaru?" Her small voice shook him and he brushed a lock of raven black hair from her brow. "Yes sweeting, don't worry I'm here." His voice was soft and persuasively carressing.

Her eyes fluttered open and imediately was a full force glare. The sight was so comical Sesshomaru had to strain to catch the laugh that bubbled in his throat.

"Where are we?"

"In an upper bedroom of the mansion I took you to." Sesshomaru said softly.Rin looked up at him accusingly and struggled to sit up.

"What did you do?" She glared at him.

"Nothing, you fainted." He answered almost truthfully.

"Yes you did! I remember you coming towards me and then you-" She cut off abruptly and her face went crimson. Sesshomaru hid his grin and supplied with a totally male assurance, "And I kissed you." Rin's brown eyes went wider, if that was possible, and her gaze drifted from his eyes, to her lap, to his mouth. "Yeah," She muttered still blushing as she began to look over the interior of the bedroom.

Rin could hardly keep herself from sneezing as she breathed in the musty air if the bedchamber. The walls were dark, with what used to be lilac colored wallpaper, and old wall scones jutted from several places, charred black from the lighting of candles years ago. The bed she now sat on was a large dusty four poster with a ragged purple canopy. A small nightstand rested to her left and Sesshomaru sitting in a plush chair to her right. It seemed a though everytime Sesshomaru tried to kiss her she fainted. Why? _Maybe I'm just a great kisser? _Sesshomaru's soft voice tickled her as it flooded warmly into her mind.

"I don't think so." She stated bluntly, not useing the more intimate conection she knew shouldn't even exist between the two of them. _Why must you speak thusly? _His voice alomost sounded scolding asit melted her insides.

"Because it's safe."

_For whom? _His old world talk was begining to irritate her and she shrugged "Me I suppose, besides I don't even know how you do that!" She didn't meet his burning amber gaze as she asid it. _But you've communicated with me before, useing an inner telekenesis. I, for one pet, prefer talking like this. _His voice slithered and slid across her skin as if he'd touched her and she shook herself to get rid of the unwelcome sensation. "Whatever." She said off handedly. She was distracted by the swish if a banner on the opposite wall of her bed. Strange, no wind entered the room as far as she could tell and her curiosity was peaked.

_It would seem your attention was captured by a mere peice of cloth. My animal magnetism must not be what I thought it was. _Sesshomaru's slight jesting brought a smile to her lips. "Apparently not." If she'd have been paying slightly more attention, she would have noticed the the totally snuffed candle look, before he scowled. _You weren't supposed to agree pet. _His words were chilled and Rin's attention was refocused. Was it just her, or were his feelings hurt? Naw, never the mighty music manager. Couldn't be...or...could it?

Damn human emotions! Nothing but weak and traitorous! Why he should take Rin's words as truth he knew not, but Sesshomaru couldn't deny that they had struck a well tended cord in his heart. Damnation! hehehehe old fashioned word Well he couldn't sit here and mope about it. To get away from the brown eyes that now burned his flesh with their gaze he slid from his chair towards the tapestry on the oppisite bedroom wall. Nothing seemed amiss, except for the fact that it swayed slightly, as if blown by the wind.

The banner was well made, if worn, and had the details of a feirce blue dragon gaurding a fair haired maiden from the wrath of a forest ogre. The banner shifted again and Sesshomaryu brushed it aside. The indentions of a seldom used doorway reveiled themsevles, while covering his shirt front with dust. Rin's gasp of surprise reached him before he noticed she was behind him. When had she gotten there? Then it hit him. Wave after wave of the nausiating sweet scent of death. It blew in from the cracks in the doorway and seeped into the very marrow of his bones, lodging itself there.

"Sesshomaru, what is it? I can sense something terrible happened here but what?" He didn't answer her, but he did reach into her mind and found she was frightened. Her insides trembledin a way her body did not. She could hide her fear from others, but not him. It would be impposible to do so. Without warning he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

_Pet, you will stay close to me from now on. Something haunts this manor, and I don't want you to find out what it is alone. _The slight push he issued with his command would ensure she stayed safe and by his side. It was all he could do, he allready knew she would've refused being left behind. He only hoped he's made the right choice. Thinking this he pushed pen the door, to meet his destiny.

"Master."

"Have you found them?"

"Yes master."

"Good, go now, and keep an eye on them."

"Yes master." As the man got to his feet and looked unseeing upon his master, he knew a shiver of apprehension. This was the man who had ruined his life. Made him no better than the other lackies he ordered around. He turned then, long black braid swshing from side to side, away from his master and towards the tall double doors. But soon his plan would be in action, and his master would die, watching as his favorite toy smiled and laughed, amber eyes burning into his as he breathed his last.

Well I hope that keeps you reading! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, I'm so mean, I wonder who the new stranger could be? Hmmm, and what be this destiny? Find out in the next chapter of...TAKE ME!

R&R please.


	11. Falling

Oh, my goodness! It's been a long time hasn't it folks? Well if you want to you can bad mouth me...but it's only that if I had been able to reach the site...I would've written...so you guys can throw any thing you want at me...just...no viruses...plz...thank you...bows.

Chp. 11: Falling.

Sesshomaru and Rin slowly climbed the set of widing stairs that lead up into only God knows what. "Sesshomaru, it smells awfull!" Rin whispered at his side pulling the hand not clasped in Sesshomaru's, over her nose. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her. Her usually flushed cheeks were pale and her dark brown eyes shone with an inner fear.

"Not to worry pet, we're almost there and when we satisfy our curiosity, we'll leave." Rin looked up, her brown eyes making his insides melt.

Rin shook her head and continued up the, what seemed like, endless staircase. Every few moments she felt Sesshomaru's large hand slip from one place on her body to another. First it would rest lightly on her shoulder, then somehow brush the side of her breast as it travelled down to rest on the swell of one hip, then going through the sme process all over again. Fianally Rin couldn't stand it.

"Sesshomaru I--" She was cut dead when she looked back into the burning gaze of the man behind her. His amber eyes were alight with flames and his mouth was curled into a half-smile of desire.

Rin was thoroughly startled and she began to mumble. "Sesshomaru, you can't possibly..." They'd stopped. "We can't do this..." When had he turned her towards him? "I can't..." When had they gotten so close that her hips cuddled his and her aching breasts were pressed into the hard ridges of his stomach.

"I want you." She heard the husky words, so close were they to her ear how could she not, but her brain was fogged and a slight tremor flowed over her spine as if in silent answer to his blunt yet pleading tone.

But when his mouth met her's, an instant spark was lit, and she was sure she'd die in the inferno that now seemed to comsume her entire being. Her soft lips fell open to allow his thrusting and urgent tounge slid in, initiating a timeless dance with her own. A small whimper fled from her throat and she wondered faintly at the answering growl, not animal...but not man either.

Rin undulated her hips, faintly aware of they way she pressed Sesshomaru's straining arousel into her own throbing sex. The ruff rindges of Sesshomaru's stomach were pressed into her ribcage, and the tight bands of his arms made it almost hard to breath, if not increasingly hot.

Again his tounge slid into her awaiting mouth and a loud moan rippled through the air Rin felt herself being pressed against warm body and cold wet wood...wood?...heat infused her limbs and she felt as though she was falling back into a wave of sensation as Sesshoamru''s hips rode her's through their clothing, and tounges, chests and arms inter mingled.

Then the sense of fallinh grew incresingly annoying...until Rin noticed...the wooden prop was gone...and a hard stone floor was fast aproaching in it's wake.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped and heard Sesshomaru's rough curse as he broke his mouth from her own. As Rin awaited the cold thump of stone on her backside and the crushing weight of Sesshomaru on top of her...she was midly surprised when she slammed into warm muscle instead. After a moment Rin opened her eyes only to have them light apon those os a operversly annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Bloody hell. Right when it gets good! What the hell happened?" Rin scooted off of Sesshomaru and sat on the cool stone floor she had expected to be aquainted with her backside right about know. Rin let her gaze fall on Sesshomaru...or rather the hardened place between his thighs, blushing when he stood and chuckled.

But that very chuckle had a short life span as it's owner let out a ragged "Oh God" making Rin's worried glance go from Sesshomaru's pale face...to something she was sure she'd never forget...

"So, as I've told you before...I am not a patient man."

"Yes master."

"And right now, I want Sesshomaru brought to me...alive...if not dead."

"Yes master."

"Or you will suffer...in a most...pleasurably...painful...way."

"Yes...m-aster..."

A slow trickle of revulsed desire flitted trough his minion's slight frame before he sent her away to finish her job. This was going to be a delight full year..." Especially when Sesshomaru wouls enter his bed...

Oooooooooohhhhhh! What does this mean? Even I know not! Please R&R to find out...though the next chap is an author's note...which you guys may want to read. Well love all yah'll! Toodles! R&R!


	12. author's note

Hello all! Sorry this has to be an author's note but it was needed!

First off I want to thank everyone who has reveiwed my story and liked it.

Second is of great importance! I would like all or some of my reveiwers to send me the lyrics to their fav songs! Yes yes I know you think it's weird right? But I would love to do this for you guys. If you could just send them in a review or if you'd rather send them to me right away send them to

(I'm gonna space it out so you guys will be able to see it is the sight doesn't allow the thingy shown all together.)

h i n l o v e r 9 9 0 y a h o o .c o m

Well of course you couldv'e got it from the site itself but if you aren't registered it won't show it to you anyway so I put it up for those of you who can't get it otherwise.

Third I would like at least one of you to send me the lyrics to Because of you by Kelly Clarkson if you could, I really like that song and it would be great for Rin to sing (maybe)! Also, if one of you like country I wouldn't mind a love song written by a man or a sond with a duet guy and girl if course that would play nicely with my story. Like the song stay with me by Josh Grayson. country, or Girls lie too fron Gretchen Willson, and How can you just walk on by? by...uh Faith Hill...I think...I like that one! Thanks!

Fourth, I would also like to know if any if you can write a good...um...er...ahem...blush...more than kisses and hugs scene. I can do those pretty well, but I would like to know you guy's opinion about the whole matter, I won't write anything sex related if you don't want me to! crosses her heart I would not offend any of you for the world!

Okay, from now on I hope to write more and faster, and with your replies and help my writer's block will not bother me as often!

Thanks and have a nice day, please reveiw this if you want!

Toodles!1


	13. Delicate shades

Oh my Gawd! You don't know how thankful I am that my previous reviewers didn't desrt me! You also don't know how long I've had those three chapters on my compy...just waiting to be read! Does anyone know how lond it's been since I've updated? If somone could tell me I'd be delighted! Uh...sorta...lol, well hope you guys like this chap! I'm trying to get my whole...terrifying drama experience up-to-date with this one...oh I've talked to much! Toodles! This WILL be a VERY long chap...hopefully...

Chp. 13: Delicate shades.

Rin gasped as her gaze rested on each and every torture device she had ever heard of, seeming as if the very room itself thrived off of the malice, dread, and pain that seemed to strangle the very air from her body.

Racks, Iron maidens, thumbscrews, manacles, and even a seldom, if ever used, Scavenger's Daughter. As her gaze swept over even more devices, her mind again began to man the ones she knew.

The boot, a cunning device made by the scotts that ensured the wearer maximum agony, a couple of Caspicaws, which were iron like frames to hold a leg. These were worn as hose and described a form of torture where the victim had their legs soacked, wetting the parchment which bound the frame. They were then placed next to a roaring hot fire or braiser. As the fabric shrunk the ensuing pain was agonising. Foot roasting described a particularly nasty torture when the victims legs were immobilized in stocks and the soles of the feet were smeared with fat and boiled over red-hot coals.

A piquet adorned a corner near the rear and she studiously tried to keep the definition from her mind but failed. A piquet was used in the days of the British Empire, when the British Army regiments were stationed in the outposts often living in tented camps. Judicial punishments were barbaric judged by today's standards but extremely effective in the field. One form of torment meted out to unruly privates was called piquet or picket. A long post was driven into the ground and the soldier left to stand on a stool beside it. His right hand was attached to a hook at the top of the post. A short length of timber was driven into the ground near the stool, with its upper end rounded to a blunt point. The soldier had to rest one heel on the stake when the stool was removed. Suspended from one wrist his body mass pressed against the spike through his bare heel. His position was changed every fifteen minutes.

A bucket and bench caught her eye then and she didn't immediately reconize the strange form of water torture. A bizarre torture practised in Medieval France called for the victim to be tied to a bench and their feet bathed in salt water. A goat was brought to the poor unfortunate prisoner and allowed to lick their feet. The rough tongue against the sensitive soles with the fear of being bitten, soon brought a confession. Trenchfoot (and Immersion foot) although not a torture per se were none the less a painful experience for soldiers and prisoners of war exposed to prolonged and extreme weather conditions. Without shoes and socks to protect their feet they were at the mercy of the elements.

"Rin, look at that!" Sesshomaru's voice called from her side, startiling her as she looked from his face following his gaze to rest on a glass case in the very center of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru step forward. "Wait! It could be dangerous!" She said, hoping the worry in her voice was mistaken as fear.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, an oddly devilish gleam in his amber eyes. "Rin, don't you know what that is?" One of his arms extended and she looked back towards the pedestal with it's glass covering. Inside sat an ornately carved dagger sheath in the shape of a snake. It's golden scales glimmered along with the green emralds that made it's eyes.

Rin shook her head, totally poleaxed. She had no clue what it was, and didn't think she wanted to know. Slowly Sesshoamru drew foreward, casting a glance in her direction before he lifted a hand to divest the sheath if it's glass casing. His long fingers traced the outline of the dagger before lifting it from it's resting place on a pad of black velvet.

"Come closer, it won't bite."Sesshoamru called to her, his voice low and oddly seductive in such a horrifying place. Rin took a tentave step forward, fortifying herself as she advanced slowly. As she did Sesshoamru explained the knife's purpose for being in this place of torture.

"It's called the "Serpent's eye." He began, his gaze locked onto the foot-long dagger sheath. "It was lost in the early in the begining of the eighteenth century after barely even a decade of use." Rin siddeled closer to his side, watching as he drew his thumb over the serpent's glittering head. "It was a most popular item in the seventeeth century," He explained as his eyes came to rest on her face. Rin refused to meet his heated look, so instead she watched him finger the firey emeralds in the snake's head.

"Yes, a most popular item for deflowering heretical nuns late into that century, if I'm correct." Rin's gaze shot to his face, searching for some joking laughter, but he had turned his profile to her and his jaw was set. "I also heard that it's..." His sentence trailed btu his bodywent into immediate action, a sheathing the dagger and hitting the glass lid in one fluid motion.

Rin stood a few moments, staring at the glass case as it slid into two equal, and totally smooth halves. Rin's mouth dropped into a perfect little "O" as Sesshomaru flicked the blade into the sunlight filtering from a crack in the ceiling. "A very useful weapon in battle, the Serpent's eye is the sharpest dagger known to man, one backward stroke the wrong way and..." He made a slicing motion across his throat to emphasize his point.

"Very good, very good indeed. I would clap to your knowledge...but that would be a tad immpossible..." The purring voice echoed around the room and Sesshomaru whirled and looked up towards "Lucifer's cradle" to find it was no longer abandoned. A large black cat sprawled across the seat and arms, seeming to injoy the fact it's perch was used to torture hundreds of souls over the years.

The cat slowly eased it's coal back claws in and out of it's paw while it's fire bright green eyes watched every move Sesshomaru made. Sesshomaru scanned the room once to fing Rin hadn't move from her spot a foot or so away from him. Unfortunately, the cat caught his look and directed his evil stare on Rin who promptly gasped bringing a sort of twisted, sick humored smile to the beast's face. "So the Carpathian dog found himself a new bitch eh?" Sesshomaru made a sound low in his throat, a growl of sorts, making the Cat's green eyes come to rast on him once more.

"Touchy aren't we?" The cat sneered the cruel grin back in place. "You're not fit to talk about her or even to glance her way! You will die if you come down from your perch or anywhere near her!" The cat's grin slipped and then was replaced by a merciless laugh. "Oh yes I will delight in eating her flesh! Knowing how much she means to you...it would make her all the sweeter." Slowly the cat sat up making the chair-like torture device swing.

"You should have held your toung you mongrel," It sneered, baring long white teeth and sharp black claws. "Now your life-mate will die before your very eyes!" The animal jumped and landed on the ground a mere foot from the frozen Rin. Time stood still for the barest of moments as the cat screamed out in high pitched tones, "And you will greive for all eternity!"

Well...sorry I didn't have time for a somewhere else part...but I will warn you the next chap might be late in coming...this one took a while to reasearch...sorry also that I'm not good at scaring people...or with the suspence...sighs heavily Please R&R!


	14. I shed my blood for you

Hello readers! I know I haven't been very attentive lately but I'm hoping to get a few chaps up so that it will tide you over for a while. Well I better go, hope you like this chap!

Chp. 14: I shed my blood for you.

For Rin, time went in slow motion. She saw the deadly black claws sweeping towards the tender flesh of her stomach. Felt the ripping of her flesh, and the running of blood. She heard many sounds. The evil cackle of the triumphant cat, the choked noise from Sesshomaru's direction. Even the clank of steel hitting the ground. But as her vision blurred and her back found the cold stone floor…. she could hear nothing…she never heard Sesshomaru's shout…nor the scream of the cat as it's throat was slit….

Rin was completely at peace…. nothing mattered where she was. Not the warmth of the sun as it filtered in from a nearby window…. not the warm strength that enveloped her in a cocoon of protection…. not even Sesshomaru mattered…in this world of nothing. In this terrible, awful place between the living and the dead. All was black, warm, and calm. She had no worries, no fears…. not even a single regret. It's as if…. she were nothing…. was never anything….

Sesshomaru ran quickly to Rin, trying not to grimace when he saw the gaping wounds in her stomach. Then his stomach did a flip-flop. It was his fault. He was the reason she was hurt. He was the reason she could die. He was the reason his other half…would never live to be his light. Sesshomaru felt the great beast that was anger, raise it's head. It seemed to sniff the air, noting something was amiss. But when it scented Rin's blood…a great roar echoed inside him, tearing free from his throat to reverberate around the tower room.

_Rin please! Say you can hear me…call to me please…_Sesshomaru cried out to her, using his race's way of communication…using the way of a life-mate. _Sesshomaru?_ Oh God! Her voice was so weak! Why did she have to be so pale? Why couldn't she be the way she should? Why did this have to happen? _Sesshomaru? Please, don't think those things… _Even though she was weak, and her life was as fragile as glass…. she still always managed to keep her voice so firm.

Rin! Please! Let me help you! You'll die if I don't…and once you're gone…my soul will fade…it will be a horror beyond your comprehension! If you do not live…I will not live. Sesshomaru tried to make his heart stop beating so, tried to calm his nerves for her sake. So he waited…. his entire body stretched taught with grief as he waited for her answer.

What will you do? She asked…the voice in his mind being one of disbelieving laughter. My stomach has been ripped open…and we are miles away from any hospital…tell me. What is it you will do? She sounded carefree…. like the old Rin. But he knew her thoughts…. his blood ran in her veins…. he knew things about her she could not imagine…right now…he knew she was afraid.

He answered her simply and without emotion…. for he knew that would get her slight cooperation. I will give you my blood. I will transfer my blood to your body…I will take you outside…into the sun…I will heal your wounds…force you to live…to stay alive. That is what I shall do. Instantly he felt her pull from him, if not physically, then mentally…but however it was…. she tried to hide…. from the answers he mind sought…from the truth behind his past.

No Rin…don't hide from me…don't hide from the truth…from what you know…that…would be almost as painful as your death to me…I can't save you only to have you resent me later. She must have heard the plea in his voice...for she came back…. her mind weary and her life slowly ebbing away. Fine…do what you must…but I want explanations afterwards. Sesshomaru could have kissed her at that moment but he refrained, trying to cause her as little pain as possible.

All right, this may taste strange but you have to…Rin sighed and told him to just do whatever need be….apparently she wasn't in the mood for explanations. Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt; letting the cool air, brush over his chest before slicing his nail across it, his lifeblood spilling free. Gently he brought Rin to him, grimacing when she hissed in pain.

Now…drink! He let the command roll from his mind, getting total obedience from his weakened partner. Her lips met his skin, sending a lightning bolt shooting through his blood as she replenished her blood supply. But something didn't seem right…something was wrong. Quickly Sesshomaru scanned Rin's vital systems, finding tracing of poison in her low blood supply. Sesshomaru cursed fluently before he ordered Rin to stop. Rin's stopped and went limp. Damn! Sesshomaru cursed again, licking two of his fingers and then rubbing them over the gash in his chest, his healing saliva closing the wound.

Immediately afterwards his mind was one with her's, using this to push the bad blood and poison from her system. His ancient blood ran swift, and fought off the intruder…all the while proclaiming he was even closer to her being his life-mate than he was comfortable with. He had to get somewhere safe. Slowly he pulled his mind from her's. The loss of contact made him dizzy and he shook his head, trying to dispel the weariness that threatened to overcome him. He didn't waste time though. He drew Rin to him and morphed into a fine mist, going as fast as he dared back to her apartment.

"It's a shame he won't make it in time…she was such a pretty little thing to. Fenrir did his job well." The honey sweet voice seeped into the walls…. it's cruel humor sending a shiver of apprehension through the spine of everyone present.

"Well….we all know death would have claimed her sooner or later…and I love the face Sesshomaru made when he was scared….makes my blood hot just thinking about it." The voice cackled, lust making it husky and sickening.

"Soon I will be able to see that face all day…. the face…. of his utter defeat."

Weeeeeelllll…that was…ummm…. yeah…. not so good huh? Well if you want to know what happens…please R&R! Love you all! Buh bye! Oh yeah...have any of you read Dark Melody by Christine Feehan? I didn't think any of her books were like the one I'm writing but...man...I haven't even read that one I swear! it's funky...oh well...I just heard about in the back of the Dark destiny book and it sounded like this...sorry to disturb...it yah think I'm lying about htis then...shrugs I couldn't care less...oh...uh sorry...scratches head I'm in a right awful mood...lol, love you all! Buh bye!


	15. Grip!

Hello readers! I am back! I am hoping that this chap will agree with your sensitive sensibilities, lol, jk…. well I mustn't tarry! Toodles!

Chp 15: Grip!

Sure it'd been three weeks since her almost fatal run-in with that demon, but Rin couldn't help the feel of giddiness that over came her when Baxter Disraeli handed her the letter Sesshomaru had sent. "Just got it in miss." His lilting tone rang from the living room. His curly black head popped around the corner of her door. White teeth flashed in his tan face and merry caramel eyes glistened in the light.

Rin grinned, her affection for the man showing in the very way she smiled. She knew she could never love this man…. and for his own reasons…he would never feel anything but friendship for her. But they kept it close anyway. Baxter, having known Sesshomaru since his childhood days, would tell the most amusing stories, and in return Rin would tease the big man relentlessly.

"Thanks." Rin replied plopping onto her bed and ripping the seal off the back. For some reason, since she'd been hurt, she couldn't get Sesshomaru off her mind. Every time she looked at him her bones melted and her heart fluttered helplessly. Each time he was away (like he had been for the past week) her sorrow was great…. as if her heart was breaking without her consent.

Shaking off the disturbing thought she unwrinkled the thick sheet of velum and began to read.

Dear Rin,

Ah, it is my with deepest apologies that I was not able to be with you this past week, but you will be happy to hear I am returning tomorrow for your next debut.

Rins' heart jumped. He was coming back! But what did he mean by next debut? Curious, she read on.

I know you are probably wondering at why I would schedule a debut you've never even heard of. Well, it might please you that I have picked a song you know…though I suppose the thought that you'll be singing for fans…hundreds of fans…might be a little, unsettling.

A little! Ugh! That man!

Yes, yes! Think all the bad thoughts you want!

How did he always know?

Now, I have a gift for you…

A gift? Wow…how nice

You will find it quite nice I think…

She was sure she would.

But I am confident the answers to some unspoken questions you have…

Huh!

"Would be even better…………."

Ooooooooooohhhhhhh! THE VOICE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! SORRY, THAT WAS SHORT! WHY AM I SCREAMING? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! R&R! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Bye.


	16. All my words unspoken

Okay, so the last chap wasn't so great…. sweat drop I can do better it's just I've been under a lot of stress. AFF took all my stories off the net…. which was really rude…and I've got two stories now that I'm updating almost regularly. Well, hope you like this chap…it just might answer some of you questions! R&R please!

Chp 16: All my words unspoken.

Rin gasped and fell backwards when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, his business suit crisp and perfectly dashing. How is it men always look better in suits? Not all men my pet…just me. A cocky grin slipped across his mouth as Sesshomaru sauntered over to the bed, plopping down next to Rin. Rin gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the wave of heat that planted itself in the pit of her stomach.

"So pet, did you miss me terribly much?" He asked, leaning back against the pillows at the head of her bed as if he'd done it all his life. They were conversing as if they had been friends for years. Light and airy tones that seemed to brim slightly with affection. Rin shrugged and rolled back onto her stomach, allowing herself the liberty of using his knee as a prop for her head.

"Yes I missed you terribly my love!" Rin teased, lightly punching his left calf. Sesshomaru grinned and then placed one long fingered hand on his chest, his pose dramatically amusing. "Oh, you do not know what great joy those words bring this old heart." He said, his tone jovial and low as he let his eyes wander over her slight frame.

Rin blushed and looked away, bringing her arms up onto his knee so that she could inspect his letter. "It seems odd, that I'd get a letter you sent a week ago, on the very day you come back home." She speculated, giving a quick glance to his innocent expression. Rin cocked her eyebrow and Sesshomaru sighed, as if admitting his defeat.

"All right you win!" He said, shooting up right and throwing his hands in the air. His expression became sheepish and he replied, making his tone low and conspiritual. "I wrote it just before I got here," He confided, his face formed into that of someone guilty of a great crime. "I gave it to Baxter to give to you. Then as you were reading it I came in and finished it off."

Rin gasped, acting shocked beyond belief. "How could you? My dearest beloved how could you deceive me so?" She queried, placing a hand over her heart. After this show Rin laughed and the looked over to smile at Sesshomaru…but he was far from looking humorous. Instead, his face was blank. His golden eyes dulled and his brows turned down. He didn't even seem to be looking at her.

Rin slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position and then crawled over to him on her hands and knees. Bending slightly she got to where she could see his eyes clearly. And what she saw frightened her. They were oddly haunted. Purple shadows, though faint, hung beneath his eyes and fear seemed to lurk deep in places she couldn't seem to reach.

Then it all happened so fast. She couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to her chest. Hoping beyond hope that he was too distracted to hear the beating of her wild little heart. Rin felt Sesshomaru shift, so she moved so that she sat crouched between his legs, huddling her head close to her chest as his arms wrapped loosely around her middle.

Rin crooned soft words and stroked his mass of silky silver hair. Somehow…she seemed so close to him…yet so far away…. she felt his tears soaking her shirt…and yet she felt this incredible need to be by his side, to comfort him in his time of need. Carefully she moved his head until it rested in the crook of her neck. (Me: this is possible because she is standing straight on her knees and he is leaning forward…an oddly protective gesture I think...oops…Sorry.)

Then his breath, hot and comforting brushed across her ear, as he whispered to her. "Rin, my pet…. there are so many things you do not understand…so many things I can tell you that you'd be afraid of…that you would leave me for…. I just couldn't let you do that…"

"All this time I'm been looking for you…so many years of my life wasted with out color or emotions…but that night…when you walked onto the stage…color burned so brightly before me I had to shut my eyes. Emotions long since dead ran rampant through my soul…so black and dank it nearly burst from the overflow." Sesshomaru's words choked and Rin rubbed his back soothingly, giving him time to finish, she didn't understand any of this…but she would give him all the time in the world to explain to her.

Well…umm…how was that? Did you guys have any emotions running rampant? Did I do good? Please review to tell so! Love yah! Toodles!


End file.
